Elena and Stefan
"I love you Stefan!" -- Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore. The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore has been romantic yet complicated due to Stefan being a vampire. Early History While visiting his nephew Zach Salvatore, Stefan heard a car crash near wickery bridge and saw a car submerged in the water. He dived in after it and was able to get to the car. A man was still conscious and told him to help his daughter who was unconscious. Stefan did as he asked and took her to the surface. When he saw her face he was shock to see she resembled an old flame of his, Katherine Pierce. He went back to the car but was too late to save her parents. Because he was curious about her, Stefan remained in Mystic Falls and kept an eye on her from a distance. When school started, he decided to become a student to get to know her better. Season One After the death of her parents, Elena Gilbert promised herself that she would be fine on the first day of school. She was with her best friend Bonnie Bennett when she saw a new guy register to be a student. She saw her brother was high on drugs and scolded him in the men's room. As she exited, she accidentally bumped into the new guy, Stefan Salvatore. She left awkwardly afterwards. At the Mystic Falls Cemetery, Elena was spooked by a sudden fog and a crow. She hurried away and got herself injured. She ran into Stefan again; Stefan told her he was visiting some of his deceased family. After seeing thee blood from her injury, Stefan mysteriously disappeared, but he came back the following evening to return Elena's journal which she had forgotten at the cemetery. She invited him to come join her at the Mystic Grill with her friends Bonnie, Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan. Caroline invited him to a "Back to school party" which Stefan accepted, seeing as Elena was going too. .]] At the party, Stefan heard Bonnie and Elena talking about him from a distance and tried to make his way over but was sidetracked by Caroline. By the time he got to Elena, Bonnie had left. She was happy that he was there. As they talked, Stefan noted that she was sad. Elena didn't want to go into details but admitted that her parents died the previous spring and only she survived. Stefan told her that she wouldn't be said forever. Elena explained that she used to date Matt, but they broke up after her parents died. Elena noticed there was something wrong with Stefan's eyes and he hurried away to get himself and Elena a drink. When Stefan came back, Caroline tried again to get his full attention, but he kindly rejected her and went to Elena who saw her brother high again and had to go after him, leaving Stefan alone. She and Jeremy came back with Vicki Donovan who had been attacked by an animal. Elena noticed Stefan had mysteriously disappeared again. He came by her house later that night to see whether she alright. She replied that that was all people wondered about her, but he should ask her the next day. She invited him in -- and he accepted. The next morning, both Elena and Stefan felt better than they had before, knowing that they would see other again. While talking to Caroline and Bonnie, Elena decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding House to see Stefan but ran into his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Damon "unintentionally" mentioned Stefan's past love Katherine Pierce, driving Elena to believe Stefan was on the rebound. Stefan found the two and Elena left, seeing that Stefan didn't seem very happy. Elena was disheartened after hearing about Katherine. They later met at the Night of the Comet Festival where Stefan apologized for his attitude when she visited his house. Elena told him about what Damon said to her about Katherine, and she told him that when you lose someone, it stays with you and always reminds you how easy it is to get hurt. Stefan told her that it was a long time ago, meaning that he's over it. Before she left, Elena pretty much said that it wasn't going to work, because it was too complicated. After Elena and Jenna had a talk, Elena realized that she was only a little scared of starting a new relationship. She visited Stefan at his house, and said that she was going to do what she always did, and write in her diary, but she should be saying it to him. Stefan told her what he would write, saying exactly what Elena had said earlier at the comet festival, and they shared their first kiss. Wanting Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena arranged a dinner for the three of them and as she hoped, Bonnie warmed up to him. Stefan was against letting Damon inside the house when he arrived with Caroline but Elena had no problem with it. Wanting to protect Elena from Damon, Stefan gave her a necklace containing vervain so she wouldn't fall victim to compulsion. Elena asked Stefan to be her escort to the Founder's Party to which he accepted though reluctantly. While she and Bonnie were getting ready, Bonnie told Elena what Caroline (told by Damon) told her: that Stefan tried to take Katherine from Damon. At the party, Elena asked Stefan to be open with her but he kept dodging her questions, leading her to believe what Bonnie had told her. But when she discovered Damon was biting and hurting Caroline, she began to see that Stefan had been truthful of the subject all along. Stefan went about his daily life after he imprisoned Damon. While leaving the Mystic Grill, Stefan ran into an old man who was shocked to see that Stefan hadn't aged a day. Stefan denied knowing him, but it had made Elena curious. Stefan and Elena went to the Sexy Suds Car Wash together. Elena saw and spoke to Tiki's Grandfather who told her he had seen Stefan in the June 1953. With the help of Logan Fell, Elena investigated this and saw Stefan's face for herself on an old film at the local television station. Still disbelieving, she went to the Salvatore Boarding House and demanded to know what Stefan was. She was shocked when he told her he was a vampire. She ran and went home but he got to her room and tried to explain that Damon was behind the attacks in Mystic Falls. Elena, still frightened, asked him to leave. Stefan did as she asked and left. The next day, Elena arranged a meeting between them so Stefan could explain everything to her. Elena admitted she researched vampires on the Internet but only got fiction. Stefan explained that holy water, garlic and crucifixes are harmless to vampires and that his ring protected him from the sunlight. He took her to the ruins that were once his home, revealing he had been 17 years of age since 1864. It all went back to Katherine who was a vampire. She toyed with Stefan and Damon's hearts and both brothers fell in love with her. He told her the necklace he had given her had vervain so she would be protected from vampires' compulsion. They went home to find Jeremy and Matt with Vicki who Stefan realized was transitioning into a vampire. When she escaped, Stefan went after her to help her, but failed in stopping her from drinking Logan Fell's blood. He and Damon kept Vicki in their house but she escaped when Damon started to teach her how to use her vampire powers. Stefan alerted Elena on the matter and the found Vicki with Jeremy whom Vicki was about to attack. Elena tried to stop her but Vicki bit her and threw her aside. Seeing no other choice, Stefan took a broken piece of wood and plunged it in Vicki's chest, killing her. Jeremy and Elena was devastated from Vicki's death. Elena admitted that she would give anything to forget what she knew about vampires but she would never forgive Stefan if he took the memories away. For Jeremy's sake however, she asked him to erase the memories of Vicki. Stefan, because he didn't feed the way vampires should, knew he couldn't do it properly, so Damon volunteered to do it instead. Elena understood what Stefan was and promised to keep his secret, but she couldn't be with him in the process and broke up with him. Sheriff Forbes questioned Matt, Jeremy, Elena and Stefan on Vicki's disappearance and all had no clue what had happened to her or where she went (although Elena and Stefan were lying). Stefan wanted Elena to talk to him about her concerns about Matt and Jeremy, but she told him he had to stay away from her. Deciding to talk to Stefan, Elena went to his home only to Lexi, a friend of Stefan's who had just come out of the shower. When Elena asked where Stefan was, Lexi told her he was in the shower. Taking the picture the wrong way, Elena left. Stefan came to Elena's house that evening and realized that Elena thought Lexi was his "rebound girl". On the contrary, Lexi was a 350 year old vampire and Stefan's best friend who came to Mystic Falls to celebrate Stefan's 162nd birthday. He asked Elena why she had come by, but she said it was a mistake. Again, Stefan asked her to talk to him, and she said she couldn't because she needed to talk but could only be with him and that was to hard. Before he left, Stefan asked Elena if she needed a ride to Caroline's party at the Mystic Grill but she declined. Elena went anyway and saw Stefan having a great time with Lexi. After small talk with Damon, Elena decided to leave. but Lexi invited her to talk, unaware that Stefan was eavesdropping. Lexi gave Elena advise about Stefan before leaving, drinking Elena and Stefan's tequila before joining Stefan at the pool table. He thanked her for what she did, but she told him she was just feeling epic, though Stefan was amused. Sheriff Forbes and a few other deputies arrived at the Grill when a man was attacked by a vampire (Damon). They had a witness and she pointed out who had done it, but was only compelled by Damon to do so. Forbes went over to Lexi and Damon and injected Lexi with vervain as she was the vampire the girl pointed out. Stefan saw what happened and tried to leave but the deputies refused to let him go. He and Elena managed to get out of the Grill and saw Lexi fight of the deputies. She was shot by wooden bullets by Forbes and was staked by Damon, much to Stefan's horror! Because Stefan was grieve-stricken by the death of his friend, Elena tried to comfort him, but angered by what Damon had done, Stefan said he had to kill him. Elena tried to stop him from destroying his life, but Stefan said she was right to stay away and left. Damon soon revealed why he had returned to Mystic Falls: to get Katherine, who was trapped in a tomb under the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch who cast a spell over the vampires to protect them from being destroyed. however, she couldn't let Damon have what he wanted and possessed Bonnie, her descendant, to destroy the crystal that would help open the tomb. Enraged by Emily's actions, Damon attacked Bonnie. Elena was horrified by this but Stefan went over to Bonnie and fed her some of his blood which healed her wound. Elena took Bonnie home, but before leaving, she saw that being with Stefan was something she could handle after all and was willing to continue there relationship, but Stefan, seeing that he could put her in danger, refused, believing it best if he left Mystic Falls, breaking Elena's heart. Elena and Jenna spoke over the events of their ex-boyfriends, with Logan reappearing and Stefan leaving. however when another vampire started attacking in town, Stefan decided to stay a little longer and warned Elena about it. On Career Night, Stefan and Elena discussed Stefan never sticking to anything because he always had to leaving due to his immortal age. Elena didn't want to discuss her future because he wouldn't be in it. After finding out Logan Fell was the vampire, Stefan and Damon went after him. They rescued Caroline from him and Stefan took her home, leaving Damon to deal with Logan. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena told Stefan that she wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. Elena declared her love for him and they slept together for the first time. Later, Stefan went for a drink of water and left Elena alone in his room. While looking around his room, Elena came across his photo of Katherine and was shocked at how much she looked like her. Heartbroken and confused, Elena took off her necklace and left. Stefan came back and found Elena's necklace on Katherine's photo and realized what happened. Stefan tried to get a hold of Elena but didn't expect Damon to answer her phone. Damon brought Elena back to Mystic Falls and Stefan told Elena about how they had first met, how he had save her from the car with her parents. Elena wanted to know why she looked like Katherine, and Stefan said it was a possibility that she was adopted since Katherine was a "Pierce" and Elena was a "Gilbert", going over all the research he had done after seeing her for the first time. Elena was still shocked, but Stefan said it didn't matter to him, he loved her. They kissed and made up. Quotes ;Season One :Elena: Ok, so he's a little pretty... :Bonnie: He has a romance-novel stare. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul..." (she and Elena start giggling) :Stefan: You won't be sad forever Elena. :--''Pilot. :'Stefan: What would you write? :Elena: I would write: "Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is that... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just gonna come crashing down... and I don't know if I can survive that. :Stefan': Do you wanna know what I would write? ''"I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well this is reality... right here. (kisses Elena) :--''The Night of the Comet''. Notes Gallery File:VD103-0002.jpg|Elena and Stefan at the Founder's party. References Category:Relationships